One Hell of a Girl
by ChessieKittie
Summary: I'd love to say that no one got hurt, that everyone ended up happy, but what kind of story would it be if that happened? All I can guarantee is heartache, whether I'm the cause of it, or the one feeling it. In the end it doesn't matter, nothing really does. Life is anything but kind, and she can be a real bitch sometimes.
1. Character Profile

Name: Marceline Kingsleigh (Mars-a-lean Kings-lee)

Nick Name: Marcy (Mars-e)

Hair: Long, goes to the back of her knees, a soft pink color

Eyes: A Magenta Color

Hobbies: Baking, Reading, Playing Piano and Violin, Singing, Running, and Horse Back Riding

Likes: Cats, Sweets, Sleeping, Music, Books, Quiet

Dislikes: Loudness in Her Home, People, Dogs, Anything Bitter, Interruptions, Messes

Personality: Quiet Spoken, Easily Angered, Very Defensive, Sarcastic, Has a Big Heart

Servants: Head Maid: Rosalie, Butler: Alexander, Gardner: Chesney, Chef: Louis

Family History Marceline Kingsleigh grew up as the heir to the Kingsleigh fortune. Her family was a line of notorious bakers, and had bakeries all over the world named A King's Cross. The bakeries had the Queen's Seal, they were also know as the Queen's Cat or spies in the underground. The Kingsleighs are like information broker, they know everything and anything, for a price. If for some reason they don't know something, then they won't stop until it's known.

Past: Marceline grew up happy, for the most part. She was always making messes in the kitchen, and putting smiles on everyone's faces. Marceline wasn't happy until everyone else was. At the age of eight her parents were murdered and she mysteriously disappeared. Three years later, when she was eleven, she came back and immediately became head of the Kingsleigh household. This girl still has several secrets that not even her servants know about.


	2. One Hell of a Meeting

Our story begins when a certain Earl wants information on Jack the Ripper.

~ Ciel's POV~

I was sitting at my desk, sipping my morning tea. The recent events with Jack the Ripper were unnerving. The Queen was especially worried, I had almost no information. I sighed in frustration I hated to admit, but I needed help. To make things worse it's coming from a girl. I've never actually spoken a real conversation with her alone. For some reason people are always fawning over her and that maid, blabbering about something. I haven't been paying attention until recently.

_~ Flashback~_

_"Aah, Lady Kingsleigh what a pleasure it to see you again," a heavy set man said with a warm and familiar smile._

_"And you as well Lord Everett," said the afford mentioned lady. She nodded her head in a sign of respect. I don't think I've ever seen that girl smile which is weird. That maid of hers shows more emotion than she does. Speaking of, the maid has widened her eyes slightly. I tune back into the conversation at hand._

_"…has been missing for awhile and the family is extremely worried. I told them I'd talk to you about it. So do you think you could help." Why doesn't the family just go to the 'Yard? I'm sure they could get more accomplished then a young girl. To my surprise she responded with a sigh._

_"I'll see what I can do, but it's going to cost you. Since it's you asking I suppose I could give you a discount. I mean it's the least I could do after all the help and support you have given over the recent years."_

_"Wait, why don't you just go to Scotland Yard? I'm sure they could help out more,"_

_ I said looking at Lord Everett, then turned to her, "What do you mean by it's going to cost him?" After I said that she looked a little mad. Her maid let out a low whistle and shook her head._

_"You shouldn't have done that Lord Phantomhive. Lady Marceline is even better than the 'Yard at getting information. As long as she has the motive." I just looked at her like not comprehending what she meant._

_"For your information, Lord Earl Phantomhive," she over exaggerated the pronunciation of my name," the reason why he doesn't go to the 'Yard is because I am better then them. I'm an information broker, and I hate being kept in the dark." I had started to open my mouth when she continued to explain. "What is an information broker you ask? I shall tell you," her eyes light up with mischief, "An information broker is someone who knows everything and anything. That select person, mind you not everyone can handle that life it tends to stay in family legacies, can tell you anything you want to know, no matter how crazy or insane it might seem. Keep this next part in mind, depending on what you want to know depends on the price. The darker the secret," pause for dramatic effect, as if the lights were in tune with her words the started to dim, "the steeper the price. Most of the time it's money, but there is the rare action when it's not. And that my dear Lord is what every broker dreams for." The lights came back on, and with a small, dramatic twirl she walked away, the maid bowed and followed suit._

_After that meeting I did a little research on Marceline, there wasn't mush there. Just that her parents died when she was eight, she disappeared and came back when she was eleven._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

I groaned at the possibility of what she would want in return. Hopefully it would be some what reasonable.

"Sebastian?" The butler appeared almost instantly.

"Yes. My Lord?"

"Prepare the carriage, we're going to pay a visit to Lady Kingsleigh," I said with a sigh.

"Right away sir." He disappeared shortly after. I spun in my chair and faced the window. I really wasn't looking forward to this, but it's to put the Queen's mind at ease.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

The carriage arrived at the Kingsleigh estate. After it stopped I got out and knocked on the door of her home. I could hear voices behind the door. I heard one say "I got it!" Then another said "No, you don't!" The door opened revealing a large foyer with a staircase in the middle, connecting to a platform then went in to directions. A man stepped in the way of my view. He was rather tall with silver hair that fell in his dark green eyes. He appeared to be in his early twenties.

"I'm am terribly sorry to announce this, but the young Miss isn't here right now. If you could please come back later that would be greatly appreciated." he man said looking slightly bored.

I sighed and said "Do you know wear she is? I really need to talk to her."

"I do! I do!" shouted a woman from behind him. The man shoot her a glare that said "If look could kill" She continued and said "What? Maybe he's going to ask the Miss for her hand in marriage? Or maybe he's going to ask her if it's okay to court her? Or maybe-"

"Or maybe you should be quiet and stop trying to make the Miss one of the girls in those romance novels you love so much?" The man said with yet another glare.

~ Marceline's POV ~

I was working at a bakery located in London. The bakery was called A King's Cross. Yup, it's my bakery. I was currently wearing a short black skirt, a button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, knee high combat boots, and over that a solid white apron. My long hair was pulled back in to a high ponytail At that very moment I was decorating an Angel Cake with roses that started out white hen slowly turned pink on the base coat of white frosting. Rosalie was out shopping for groceries something about having more people then she originally expected over. Okay? Anyway I was adding the finishing details to my last and final rose, I have to make twelve, when then the door bell rang breaking me out my concentration and destroying the rose. I couldn't help but groan as I dropped my head on the table in front of me. My arms were on either side of my head, on the counter.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know where I can find Lady Marceline Kingsleigh?" said a very familiar voice, although I couldn't remember for the life of me why.

With my head still on the counter I replied "Depends, who's asking?" I didn't actually expect an answer most people huff and storm off nit realizing that it's me.

"Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive." My head immediately shot up as I gasped. That's why his voice sounds so familiar! His raised his eyebrow, curious to my reaction.

"Now tell me Earl why are looking for her?" I was truly curious, and if the idiot didn't realize it was me, then that's his own fault not mine. I saw his butler smirking at me. I think Sebastian knows I can't be sure though. Ugh, this is why I hate people. They're either too easy to read, so I know the next move before they even think about. Or I can't figure them out at all and never know what is going inside their head, just like right now. On the off chance I can't read someone I chase them, within two months I win they game and I'm bored once again. I know you may think I'm cruel for saying that, but sadly, that's the truth. I realize Ciel had answered me and was awaiting a response, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Huh?" That got a small chuckle from Sebastian, and I frowned. Ciel repeated himself.

"I said, "The reason why I'm looking for Marceline is because I have a favor to ask of her," he said exasperated. I shook my head to the side, and smiled just slightly, allowing the amusement I felt to be noticeable.

"So tell me Earl, what is that favor you intended to ask of her?" I said as I rested my chin on my hands, and my elbows on he counter. I had a smirk on my face, he still had no idea that the girl before him is the one he was looking.

"As if that's any of _your_ business," he said with a growl. For some reason his cheeks were slightly pink. I tiled my head the right, apparently my curiosity showed on my face be cause he asked "What?" When I didn't responded he then asked "What are staring at?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm simply curious as to why you're blushing. That's all" Calling him out on it made him blush even more. He tried to say something but started stuttering. I heard a loud clack come from the back of the store. Ciel and Sebastian's heads shot toward the back, I merely glanced in that direction. "Must be Rose with the groceries," I muttered. Shortly after that her form revealed itself with, of course, the groceries.

"See, Marcy, I told you we would be having extra people over tonight," said Rosalie with a self satisfied smirk.

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" I questioned as I raised my eyebrow. She huffed.

"Yes really, obviously he," she jerked her head towards Ciel, "is here to talk to you. If my assumptions are correct, Lord Phantomhive is here to ask about Jack the Ripper." Ciel had a dumb-founded look on his face. _Great_, I sighed.

"No one ever stops by just to say hello. No, they have _some _kind of goal in mind other then to simply say hello,"I said slightly exasperated. "I'll go to the back and get changed real quick. Then we can head home." I started heading towards the back, then stopped in the opening of the hallway. I looked back and said "As for the two of you, you can come also. That way you can get the information you need and I can relax."

"Why don't we just talk here?" Ciel asked still a little dumb-founded

"I don't like doing business at work," I said as I walked away.

"That makes zero sense!" He shouted after me. I smirked and thought to myself _You have no idea._


	3. One Hell of a Night

_~ Marceline's POV ~_

The ride home was a quiet one, Ciel's carriage was following my own. I couldn't help but think about what had transpired in the bakery. I was truly curious why Ciel had become so flustered. _Ugh, I"ll never understand boys, or people for that matter. _Rose was sitting across from me. I studied her,. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun, with a stand curled on either side of her face, creating a frame for face. She normally had blue eyes, but when excited they turned violet. Her white blouse did nothing to hide her bust, many men were slightly shocked that a woman of her beauty was my maid. _A few even had the nerve to offer her a job! _She would all ways decline, though it still made me mad. The only reason they wanted her was because they couldn't have her. She wore a blue skirt high on her waist, it was split down the middle with gold trim. She was an amused expression, whenever she looked like that, it usually meant trouble either for me or my company at the time. Although it unsettled me, I hoped it was the latter. I didn't have time for trouble. I hope this meeting the Ciel will end soon. I have other business to attend to. I glanced out the window right as the carriage stopped.

"We're my lady. It is almost nighttime." Rose said as she stepped out, then turned and helped me down.

"And, what an interesting one it's turning into," I sighed. For once I would have get straight to business, no time allowed for dawdling. I glanced back to see Ciel and Sebastian were a few feet behind us. I sighed, again. As I took the last step, the front door opened. There stood Alexander with a welcoming smile on his face. Then he saw the group behind me.

Alexander let out a small sigh and said "So he found you after all?" The smile he had been wearing had fallen. Chesney shot out the door and grabbed my hands, and stared at them, as if looking for something.

"WHAT! No engagement ring!" She then engulfed me in a hug and continued saying "Don't worry Miss! Just because he didn't ask, doesn't mean you won't find a very handsome and sweet prince! He'll be an even better lad then that silly old Earl!" Did I mention that she's Scottish? Speaking of the Earl her eyes landed on him and stormed over then the started yelling. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU! Is the Miss not good enough for you or something? To bad for you laddie you're lucking out here! The Miss is a diamond in the ruff! NO girl can compare to here.." She went on like that for a few minutes. Sebastian looked amused, Rose was trying to hold back her laughter, and Alexander looked exasperated. Ciel was blushing and he had a frown on his face. I watched noting Chesney's features. She had long, red, curly hair, pale skin, and eyes as green as emeralds. She wore an "Alice in Wonderland" looking outfit. She loved reading romance novels, and dreamed of the day when it would come true for me. Not her, but me, a thirteen year old girl. Chesney was also dramatic, maybe that's where I got it from. I can't help but be influenced by her, she's known me my whole life. I tuned back in to hear her say this "Even if you begged me on your hands and knees, I wouldn't let you marry the Miss!" I paled and my eyes widened in shock, my lips forming an 'o'. At seeing my expression Rose finally burst into laughter.

"Chesney! What are you talking about? He wanted to talk to me about getting some information! Not to ask for my hand in marriage! He's still engaged to Lady Elizabeth." _Unless,_ I walked over to stand in front of Ciel, my eyes gleaming slightly for a chance at new information. I voiced what I was thinking. "Unless, you broke things off with her recently?" Then I thought about it. _Lizzie would have told me. Every time something goes wrong between the two of them, she immediately comes and tells me. IF she didn't then I would have found out by other means. _"If you did, then how come I'm only hearing about it now?" I questioned as I put my chin my hand, deep in thought. Ciel turned even redder and started stuttering again, his eyes wide with shock. This only made Rose laugh even harder. Finally Ciel got a hold of himself.

"N-no! I haven't broken my engagement with Elizabeth, and I'm here strictly for business!" Chesney got a pout on her face, and sighed. She then turned and walked away, but before she dids he whispered in my ear, _"Don't worry Miss. He'll come around eventually, and even if he doesn't you can show him what he can touch but can't have!"_

"Chesney!" I shouted, shocked at her. She smiled and continued to leave. I let out a stressed sigh. "Well, after that tidbit of excitement let's get down to business. Rose please prepare a pot of Mint tea, and make it strong. As for you Ciel, please follow me we have business to discuss." I said a lot calmer then I was. I passed a clock on the wall and saw the time. _6:30 P.M. of course. U have to get this done and over with soon. At the absolute latest I have to leave by 8 o'clock on the dot. _ I opened the doors to my sitting room. It was white alabaster flooring, with two small window and one large on centered on white table with four matching chars in the center of the room. Over the table hung a small, black chandelier. On the wall directly opposite the doors there was a small fire place with a mirror hanging above it. Shortly after we were seated, directly across from each other, Rose came in with tea. I could smell the mint from the door way. Today's set was white with a pink rose design. The handle and lip of the cup were decorated with brass. The saucers and large teapot matched. "Would like a cup Ciel?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, thank-you." Rose poured two cups, handed one to Ciel and then to me, she then stood behind me. I lifted the cup up, I couldn't help but close my eyes as a smile ghosted lips when the overwhelmed my nose. I opened them and took a sip, I gave a genuine smile and took another. Ciel then tok a sip of his cup.

"Gah! That's strong!" He exclaimed.

"Well, yes. I do believe I asked for it to be, I have other matters to attend to after our meeting. Believe it or not, but I am busy person." I stated simply. He looked at me, I could see his was still arguing with himself whether or not to ask me what he wanted to know.

Finally he said, "I need some information on Jack the Ripper, as your maid so clearly stated in the bakery, and I honestly don't know who else to turn to." I decided to mess with a little and repeat what he said when we first met.

"Why not go to the Scotland Yard? Surely they can be a better help then a young girl." I said with smirk. Rose let out a small chuckle behind, knowing exactly what I was doing. He sighed and looked down, probably thinking of what to say next. There's only so much he could do, and I could still refuse if I wanted to. He looked up and with a smirk in his eyes and a knowing smile. _Uh-oh, that could mean trouble._

"I already know everything the 'Yard does." _He's beating around the bush, I wonder what exactly he's up to. This looks like it could be interesting, I'll play this verbal game of his, for the moment. _

"What makes you think I know more?" I questioned, leaning back in my chair.

"_You are_ an information broker correct?" I nodded my head. "_If,_ for some reason you don't already _know_ who it is," I bristled slightly at that, _How dare he go down that road! I have to give him props, most people wouldn't dare to even imply that._ I could see it in his eyes, he knew he had me right then and there."Then, in exchange for what information _you do have_, I'll let you tag along in my search for him."

I let a small laugh escape, as I considered his words. I wanted to agree, but I wasn't done yet. "Let me tag along? Why would I want to do that?"

"You're always searching for new information, something you don't know. Now, tell me, Marceline, why wouldn't you go? It's a chance to learn more." He leaned forward a bit, knowing I was just playing. I sighed, finally willing to admit defeat, thinking of the adventure I had ahead of me.

Noting the time, _7:35, _I said "You know Ciel, if I was anyone else, they would have left the second you pulled that word play of yours. Lucky for you I don't back down from a challenge."

He smirked, "Lucky me, I got the one person that doesn't want to loose."

"Just what are the terms of the deal we're making? Everything has to be perfectly clear, otherwise loopholes will be found_._"

"In exchange for information on Jack the Ripper, I will allow you to come and help me capture him," he stated calmly,and stuck out his hand. "Do we have a deal Marceline?" _Just when exactly did we drop the formalities? Why do I feel like my life is going to take a major turn in events if I agree to do this? _I shook his hand right as Louis knocked on the door, and came. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Ciel's and my hand clasped together. _Oh, I can see the rumor mill running, what is it with everyone in this house trying to marry me of?_ Louis had white hair with a blue tint, yellow eyes, and he had a lean body. He typically wore black pants and shoes, a white button up shirt with a blue tie, and a black jacket. Although whenever he was cooking he took of his tie and jacket, 90 percent of the time he looked like that.

Louis bowed then said, "I apologize if I'm interrupting anything, but dinner is ready."

"Don't worry Louis, we were just finishing up. Ciel would you care to stay for dinner?" I asked looking over at him. He nodded, I gave a smile and stood up. Walking away, I motioned for him to follow me. It was a quiet walk, I poked my head in a room, seeing it was the kitchen and grinned when I saw what Louis prepared. Speaking of, he then noticed what I was doing and smacked the back of my head. "Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing the area he hit.

"You should know by now, Miss, that I don't like you peaking. It spoils the surprise." He said walking briskly away with the rest of us following. I saw everyone was trying to hide a smile, and failed miserably. I pouted at that, and continued walking on. The dining room was painted a burnt sienna. The wall opposite framed a large window with red curtains. There was a simple chandelier hanging above the table with six candles. One wall had a mirror with an intricately designed frame and a high table with pots on either end. The table in the middle of the room was tall with three cream colored chairs on either side of, making six in total. There was a door that connected the kitchen and dining room together. Louis and Alexander brought out plates for everyone. You see, I let my servants eat with me. honestly they're the closest thing to a family I have. I noted that rose had brought an extra chair for Sebastian. The duo seemed a little shocked, I cleared that up real quick.

"Everyone that lives in this household doesn't have a family, so I made it made it mandatory that everyone eats dinner together. No one should be alone when they eat dinner," when I said that a sorrow-filled smile made its way onto my lips. Dinner was steak, grilled to perfection with sides of baked potatoes and broccoli, dessert was Baked Alaska. They obliged and for for the next twenty minutes, everything was fine, just like always.

"Um, but excuse me Miss? Don't you need to leave soon?" spoke up Chesney. I glanced up at the clock that was hanging above the doorway, and immediately regretted it. I slide out of my seat and headed towards the door that Rose was holding open.

"Wait, what about our deal?" shouted Ciel behind me. I was in the foyer putting on my coat. My coat was a black twill jacket, that features a fitted trench cut and design with belted waist, button front closure and back lace-up detailing.

"Sorry, Ciel, but that will have to wait until tomorrow. I have a meeting to attend to, that person is giving me the information you're looking for," I smirked as shock registered on his face.

"You mean to tell me, that you made a deal without evening having your end?"

"Yup!" Rose was ushering me out the door, and into the carriage. As we rode off, I stuck my head out the window and shouted "By the way, Ciel, you are more than welcome to stay the night." I slipped back in as we disappeared from view.

Rose chuckled and said "I can't believe you lied to him like that." I looked at her and grinned, a grin that the Cheshire Cat would approve of.

"It's easier to have him think that then know the truth. Don't you think?"

_~ Ciel's POV ~_

"What the hell was that?" I questioned anger burning hot. _That bloody girl didn't even _have _the information I needed! What the hell was she thinking? A stunt like that could get her in trouble! _ I heard a nervous cough from behind me. I turned to see the woman from earlier. She gave a tentive smile.

"Lord Phantomhive, if you like, I could show you to a room for the night. I can't guarantee when the Miss will be back. Sometimes these escapades of hers last more than a night, sometimes they even last a few days." The woman, I believe her name was Chesney, wrung her hands in worry. _For her to be like that, Marceline's job must more dangerous then I thought. What does she mean the last a few days? _" I can guarantee that the Miss will be back in the morning," she said with more conviction. I sighed,_ there's no point in being angry right now, there's nothing I can do_.

"Yes, a room would be nice. Thank-you." Chesney smiled and said 'follow me'. I started thinking about the day's events and already felt exhausted. _Is this what happens everyday? If so, just what exactly have I signed myself up for?_

_~ Marceline's POV ~_

I'll admit I did feel a little guilty about lying to him, but I had to! Otherwise my cover would be blown. I had made just barely on time, without being classified as late. _So that's something right? Wrong! Mr. Bossman was stilled pissed. Oh well, nothing I could really do, I have a life outside of this place._ I was in my dressing room getting ready. My hair was white, thanks to _a lot_ of powder, my contacts were gold, and my mascara was black while my eye-shadow was grey. The dress I wore was white, I had a black corset on over it, with a white bow at the top, I also was wearing a black choker with a darkly colored jewel and of course I was wearing my boots. Rose simply put her hair into a high ponytail, put on some glass, and a pinstriped suit. I sang at a speak easy or a night club, because of that I have to keep my identity hidden. If people found out I could be in a lot of _legal _trouble. I walked on sage as the lights dimmed and a piano started to play.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone."  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oh, oh [x7]_

Everyone applauded as I left the stage. Rose was guarding me from fans, while she told me the rest of the set list. It was going to be a _long _ night, and then I have to talk to Ciel in the morning. I was going to be exhausted, hopefully I could pull it off, but I'm quite doubtful. I tend to get very invasive and blurt out information about myself._ God, I hate being tired and having to deal with people at the same time. I'll have to drink a lot of coffee tonight and in the morning if I plan on staying up. _

~Time Ship~  
5 o'clock A.M.

I looked up at the predawn sky. It quite beautiful, the sun would be rising soon. _Hopefully _ _Lou prepared a pot of strong coffee, I'm going to need it._ As the carriage pulled up, I took one last fleeting glance around and thought to myself _'Good luck, Ciel you're going to need it.'_

_

I don't own the song 'Safe and Sound' all credit goes to Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars,and whoever wrote it.


	4. One Hell of a Ball

_~ Ciel's POV ~_

_I can't believe I,m forced to do this! At least Marcy is having just as much of a bad time as I am. That's one of the few perks about this situiation we found ourselves in. _At this moment she looks exactly like me, besides the eyes of course. Madame Red and Rose manage to tuck every strand of pink hair under the blue wig.

"Ciel, why do I have to wear _this? _It's pink for christ sake!" Yes, Marceline, a girl is complaining about wearing pink. She is definately diffrent then the average girl. They would be more than happy wearing a pink dress of such fine material, but no I have to get stuck with one that _hates _pink with a passion. All this complaining of hers is hurting my ears, so I decied to get my revenge for both now and earlier. I turned to her, and gently grabbed her chin and her look me in the eye. She's frowwning at me, discomfort evident in her eyes. I smirked enjoying teasing her. _Her eyes are a beautiful magenta color. I've never seen eyes colored like that. I womder how she can hate the color pink when her hair eyes are various shades of it, Maybe she just doesn't like wearing it. I wonder what other things I'll learn about her._

"Well, _Marcy, _you should really smile more often. You're definitely _cuter_ when you do." She tried to jerk back, but I saw the blush on her face before she could. I turned, walked off, and left her standing there, staring after me.

_~ Earlier That Day ~_

6 o'clock A.M.

_I was walking towards the dinning room for a spot of breakfast when the front doors opened. Announcing the arrival of the house's Mistress and Head Maid. Marceline looked increduably tired and drained of energy, Rose looked perfectly rested. _Wonder why that is? She probably got just as mush sleep as Marceline _if_ any. _"Good Morning, Marceline," I said with a nod of my head. She looked around, in search for me. When her tired gaze landed on me, her eyes lit up with pure delight, like a child's on Christmas morning. Her smile lit up the whole room, making it seem even brighter than it already was. _She has an amazing smile, if only I could see her smile like that all time. Then all this, would be worth it-What am I thinking? _I repremanded myself. _Although it would be nice to see herself smile like that more often than not.

_"Ciel! What's with the formalities?" At that point she threw her arms up in the air, with a look of exasperation. "Please call me Marcy, I insist. I mean, we are friends after all." She then frowned and looked at me with a slight pout and asked "Right? We are friends?" My mouth gaped open slightly, _How can I say no? I mean look at her! She actually _looked upset _at the possibility that we weren't friends. _So I did the only thing I could think of, I agreed with her. She smile again, then walked towards and grabbed my hand. I looked at our conjoined hands as my eyes widened in shock. "Come, let us get something to eat! Lou is an amazing cook!" _Okay, I have the feeling like I seriously missed something here, last night she was extremely formal, and today she's acting as we're best friends that have known each other for years. Which we haven't, we only _officially _met yesterday. What the hell is going on? _As if she were reading my thoughts, Rose spoke and quickly explained._

_"You see, when the Miss is extremely tired, and seriously low on caffiene, she tends to act differently then she normally would. Nothing like a proper lady, as she says, but personally I think she's much cuter, and happier this way. " _I guess that's an understandable reason to act differently. Still, it's a little unnerving. _Her hand was really soft and gentle. I tried to pull away, but her grip tightened slightly, but, somehow, it remained soft. After a few more failed attempts, I sighed in defeat. I felt my cheeks start heat slightly, I sighed once again. _For some reason, this girl can get that kind of reaction out of me. Why? _Marceline glanced back and squealed. My eyes widen in confusion, I was about to say something, but before I could she gently pinched my cheek._

_"Ciel, you're blushing! You're so cute when blush!" My face turned even redder when she, not only called me on, but said I was cute. She was about to say something else when Sebastian came to my rescue._

_"Lady Marceline, he turned even redder when you said that." Or maybe not, I shout a glare at my demon butler. _He's supposed to help me, not _her! Marceline then gripped me in a tight hug, my face dangerously close to her bossom, causing me face to turn _even redder! _It that was even possible. She ten started talking._

_"It's okay Ciel, you don't have to be embarrassed!" Marceline then pulled back and put her hands on my shoulders, I was slightly upset that she pulled away, her embrace was really warm and comfortable. She then continued talking, "Although I don't really know understand why, but whatever, let's eat!" She grinned, once again grabbed my hand, and dragged me towards the dinning room. Once seated, Marceline immediately drank a cup of coffee. I saw her relax, and I realized just how tense she had been. She looked at me, slightly serious "Once breakfast is done and over, we'll go back to the sitting room and I'll give you the information I promised." I nodded my head in agreement. We ate in comfortable silence, by the time we were done, Marceline had drank four cups of coffee. She then got up and walked towards the sitting room, with me trailing behind. Once I took my seat next to her, she immediately began. "So, Jack the Ripper. Let's see what do I know about him, besides the obvious," She put a finger over lips, and looked at he table deep in thought. After a few minutes her eyes lit up with remembrance. "Well, you should know..."_

_~ 30 Minutes Later ~_

_I was sitting there contemplating what Marceline had told me. _It wasn't much, but it was a big help to solving the puzzle. _I turned my head already forming a plan, and asking her opinion, when I felt a small weight on my shoulder. I looked down to see her head was resting there. She was fast asleep, and none of her servants were sight. I would have called for Sebastian, if not for the worry of waking her. I was sitting there, thinking of a way to get out of this when her arm wrapped around my waist, and she nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck. I felt my face heat up for up-teenth time today alone. _If this is what my time will consist of with her, I don't think I can handle it. The constant blushing has got to be bad for me health. _After what seemed like hours but was merely a few minutes, I too, fell asleep, but for a different reason. That reason being complete and utter boredom._

_~ Time Skip ~_

_2:30 P.M._

I woke up to hear giggling. For some reason my neck and back felt extremely stiff, I opened my eyes and didn't see anyone. I looked to my shoulder and saw that Marceline was still asleep, her head on my shoulder, and arm wrapped around me. That explains the stiffness. _I nudged her slightly, she let a small a groan and tightened her hold on me. I nudged her again, this time she opened her eyes, and she looked up at me. First her face showed confusion, then remembrance. Them she pulled away blushing. _Wait, what? Is she really blushing? I_ tried to get a look at her face, but her hair was hiding it. Then we heard giggling, causing her to groan and slump forward onto the table. I got out of my seat and opened the door to find Rose and Chesney with huge grins on their faces._

"You and the Miss looked so cute together, sir," said Chesney. Upon hearing those words another groan came from the slumped over figure. I could tell she was about to say something, so slammed the door in her face. I walked back over to Marcy. When did I start calling her that? Or, at least when did I start thinking of her as that? _I tapped her on the shoulder, she peeked out at me from between strands of her hair._

"I have a plan," I said simply, causing her to sit up. She was biting her lip, I could clearly see the excitement in her eyes. I sat next to her and told her my plan.

_~ Back to the Present ~  
7 o'clock P.M._

_~ Marceline's POV ~_

_Ciel just called me cute, I think. He said I'm cuter when I smile, so he thinks I'm cute? I don't really remember what happened before breakfast. It's all a big blur, and why did he call me Marcy? Oh, geez did I tell him to call me that? That's it no more talking to people before I have a cup of coffee in the morning. _Anyway I followed after Ciel, he plan sounded_ a lot _better when I didn't have to wear pink. _I hate pink almost as much as I hated the color yellow. I'm sorry but it's bright and cheery. It's a truly disgusting color. Anyway I liked pink in moderation, _not _as the main color. _Rose was wearing her normal uniform, but with a bit more flair. Her hair was completely down, she wasn't wearing her glasses, and the skirt had several more layers underneath it. Ciel and I were to target Visount Druitt. _Ugh, I remember meeting that guy. He was such a creep, going on about what a beautiful flower I was and how had to be from God's garden and tempted he was to pick me? Yeah, he seriously creeps me out, I tried to tell Ciel but he wouldn't here. Once again, he played on my pride. Any who, I met is Aunt Madame Red today, something seems awfully familiar about her butler, though I don;t know what. It's just his name and ditsy-ness remind me of a certain grim reaper. I also met Lau, he seems like he's hiding behind a case a stupidity, but once again I don't know why. Ciel, why did you have surround yourself with such interesting people? _I was contemplating all of this on the carriage ride over to the Viscount's party.

An hour later I was wondering around looking for something to do. Rose had disappeared, doing god knows what. _I should really keep better track of her, oh well if I'm ever in trouble she'll come to my rescue like she always does. I actually hate playing the damsel in distress, but that's how things normally go. _Ciel was dancing with Sebastian to avoid being discovered by Lady Elizabeth, I was also avoiding her. With one look at my eyes, and she would know it's me no matter what I may look like. I was to busy watching Ciel and laughing silently at him to notice that someone had stepped into my path. I bumped into him, and would I have fallen if they hadn't caught me.

"Oh, I"m so sorry sir! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I used my most apologetic voice, I looked up and realized it was Viscount, Yeah, I was definitely sorry I bumped into him.

"No worries dear. Oh, what do we have hear? A diamond in the rough!" He said as he looked me up and down. I felt like I a specimen and he was the scientist studying me. I somehow managed to suppress the shivers that wanted to escape. I was _so _tempted to walk away, if not for Ciel's plan. _Ugh, stupid Ciel! Making me do this instead of him! _I played nice with the Viscount. When he asked if I wanted to see something _special,_of coarse I said yes, not exactly pretending to be curious as to what he s talking about. He lead to an empty room, and before I could even turn around a piece of cloth was covering my nose and mouth. I instantly knew what it was _chloroform_. As I lost conciseness I heard the Viscount say "Shine bright like a diamond1"

I woke up some time later, I was in an upright position. My hands and ankles were bound, my eyes were covered with some kind of cloth. _Cotton_,_ Don't ask how I know things, remember I'm and information broker. I know things._ I was in am metal cage, my back resting against two of the bars. I heard clapping, then the Viscount's voice. He said "Now, for the loveliest of my collection. A set of twins!" _Twins? Oh, no! He got Ciel too! Where the hell is Rose? _I felt the blind fold fall from my face. Before he could he even think about saying anything more I muttered one word. That one word could end lives, destroy entire villages, sink ships, well you gt the point. The word I said was "Rosalie." Everything went black. I heard the lock on the cage click open. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw a hand extended towards me. I took it, feeling the familiar gentle, yet firm grip of the demon I entered into a contract with.

_  
1. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself.


	5. One Hell of a Revelation

_~ Marceline's POV ~_

I had to dress a little differently then normal. I was wearing a white, sleeveless, knee-length dress, with a black bow wrapped around my waist and just under my bust. My shoes were white with black lining, a black bow, and a black heel. I had on a black knit hat, with my hair slightly curled, due to the rain and nit being able to comb it. I had a bright pink satchel with a notebook that had a world map for the cover. I had been writing in the notebook until it started raining, at which point I had to put it up. Rose was wearing an outfit similar to mine, except opposite colors. When Sebastian questioned her about she simply laughed and said "White means innocence, and unlike my Mistress, I am anything but innocent." Ciel looked at her slightly confused, and Sebastian merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Ugh, Ciel, I'm _so _bored!" I whined, leaning against the wall. We had been standing there for hours!

"If you're so bored why don't you leave?" He asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"You know I can't do that, otherwise the deal won't be complete and the consequences will be disastrous." I said as I turned towards him.

"Then stop complaining." He said flatly.

"Hmph. You're no fun." I pouted slightly.

"I'm sorry I can't-" Ciel was cut off when we heard a scream come from inside the house we were guarding. As Ciel and I ran towards the door he said "How the hell did anyone get in _there? _We were standing watch this whole time." Ciel opened the door and what I saw was gruesome. Mary Jane's innards were strewn about the room, and blood was _everywhere. _Rose covered my eyes before I could absorb anymore of the scene before me. I felt my stomach twisting as I heard Ciel throw up. '_Lovely' _I thought. I felt Rose wrap her arm around my waist, and take a few steps back. I heard footsteps coming from the crime scene.

"I heard the screams, so I came to help." I removed Rose's fingers from covering my eyes. I saw Grell Sutcleffe, butler to Madame Red, absolutely covered in blood, head to toe.

"Sorry Grell, but to make your story plausible, there would either have to be a back door, or you would have had to pass us. Seeing as how you came out through the door as we were coming in. Well, I'm sure you can make the connections from there." I said shrugging at the end of my statement, knowing exactly what I implied was true. Then Grell smiled, his teeth were pointed, making him look like a devil that caught, which he was. My eyes widened as I smacked myself on the head. "Why didn't I see it?" I asked no one in particular. Everyone was staring at me utterly confused, except for Rose, and, of course, Grell. "Grell Sutcleffe, God! I'm a bloody idiot!" I hissed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You didn't see it, because you weren't expecting a _Grim Reaper_ to be behind an incident such as this, I mean even _I _didn't make the connection, Miss," Stated Rose simply, who, by the way, still had her arm wrapped around my waist protectively.

"To think that I got caught this early in the game, oh well," he said shrugging, making it look like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Let's have some fun shall we?" Grell then took of his disguise, and launched himself at Sebastian. The a fore mentioned butler immediately dodged. Grell then came towards me, "Marcy, I think you would look good with a little bit of _red_ instead of pink." Rose pushed me out of the way, grabbed the incoming chainsaw, and then flung Grell into the wall. The wall caved in under the sudden impact, there was a dust cloud, and for several heartbeats no movement

"I think you killed him," I said peering into the hole, from a safe distance away of course. My eyes widened in surprise, and I immediately jumped back. Grell came flying out of the whole chainsaw on by his side. That time he went after Sebastian. The butler merely dodged the attack, then smirked at Rose and said "I don't cause a mess to avoid your attacks, Grell" Rose bristled at the insult and retaliated.

"What's the point of just dodging and not using his attacks against him?" She questioned with a glare, crossing her arms.

"Stop ignoring me Sebas-chan!" Grell shrieked, and went to attack the butler, but once again, he failed.

Rose smirked, mischief showing in her eyes, "Yeah, _Sebas-chan_, don't ignore Grell he doesn't like it." The three entered into a deadly dance. Rose and Sebastian against Grell. Two demons against a Reaper, I don't know about you, but my bets were on the demons. Ciel and I were too entrapped in the fight to notice Madam Red making her way to us. I was pushed out of the way, and fell, as Madam Red wrapped her hand around Ciel's throat. He wore a look of shock. In her other hand she held a knife and started to bring it down with a shriek of rage. I sat there, frozen, with a look of shock that mirrored Ciel's. As I watched the knife come down, I was barely away of the slight pain in my right wrist and left ankle from the fall. I also dimly noticed that the trio had stopped to watch the events that were unfolding, Grell with a smirk on his face, Rose and Sebastian held identical looks of disinterest. The knife in Madam Red's hand stopped midway, shaking, she not only dropped the weapon, but also her hold on Ciel, limply he fell to the ground. It was then that I noticed his eye patch had come off, I was only mildly surprised to a Faustian Contract. Honestly I didn't think it was there despite what I've been told.

"I can't do it," Madam Red sobbed into her hands. "I can't kill _their _child. Not the ones I loved so much." The smile on Grell's face fell and he 'tsked'.

"Such a disappointment Madam," he said as he sliced her with his _Death Scythe, _"That you would let a little _brat_ get to you," he finished with a shake of his head. Film recordings came out of the slash Grell made. I saw a look of confusion on Ciel's face.

"It's a Cinematic Record, also know as 'Magic Play', is a recollection of an individual's memories, depicted as a brief movie clip." Ciel glanced at me, if possible he looked even more confused than before. As I continued to explain, Rose came over and helped me up, dusting me off. "A Cinematic Record can be described as a document on an individual's life memories. The concept of a human is broken into two: a flesh body and a soul. When combined, the individual can exist among the living, and thus the initiation of the Cinematic Record. When the flesh body withers, a Grim Reaper collects their soul, the record ends then and there. and the living becomes the dead. The 'end mark' of Cinematic Record arrives along with every death." Grell chuckled and started to say something when I interrupted by holding my finger up."Ah-ah, I'm not done yet," I said with a slight glare, then continued. "However, a Cinematic Record is shown capable of being manipulated and rigged if fake records are added to the end of the ever-changing 'kaleidoscopic'. In that case moving corpses are created, retaining the memories and body of their previous lives, yet they remain soulless." I could see anther question forming on Ciel's lips, probably something along the line of _'What do they do with it?' _I went ahead and answered that before he could voice it. "In order to view an individual's life, a Grim Reaper views a person's Cinematic Record by cutting said person with a Death Scythe. The contents of the Cinematic Record is used to determine if the person should be allowed to pass, or continue to live. The Grim Reapers appear to make this decision by putting a stamp that says 'complete' on the dying individual's life." Wow, that was a mouthful, is weird that I'm slightly winded from saying all that?

Grell looked at me with a smile and said, "Very well put Marceline, you're just as much of a know it all as the last time we met." I twitched slightly, and a tick mark on my forehead. I was about to make a snide comment, when everyone's attention was drawn back to Madam Red, as her Record played. It showed her as a young lady, how she hated herself, then started to fall for a man, but he instead fell for her sister. I saw Ciel as a child, smiling and laughing, I couldn't help but let a smile escape at how _cute _Ciel _looked. _It instantly fell when she remembered seeing the Phantomhove Manor in ashes, then it jumped forward to seeing Ciel, _with _Sebastian. There was also something about her having a husband, being pregnant, a carriage crashed. She not only lost her husband, but also the baby, and the ability to _have_ children. The she killed a woman, was confronted by Grell, and now she's here. I felt sorry for her, if I was in her position, I would have done the same thing, or worse. Grell then stretched, yawned and said, "Boring," and killed Madam Red as if it was nothing. My eyes widened in shock, Ciel's face instantly filled with sorrow, suddenly Rose's arms were wrapped around my waist, and my feet were no longer touching the ground. Without realizing it, I had started towards Grell, I could feel the anger pulsing threw out my body. Even though I knew the attempt was futile, I still tried to get out of Rose's death grip on me.

"Marcy, I _know _you're upset, but_ please listen to me, _ there's nothing you van do now, she's gone." Rose whispered in my ear, she continued saying things that I wasn't hearing, but I was slowly relaxing her arms, I could the fight and anger leaving at the same pace. When I completely calmed down, Rose set my back on my feet, and released her grip on me. I walked towards Ciel, and put and on his shoulder, he flinched, then out his hand on mine, and gave a slight squeeze. I expected him to let go after that, but he surprised me and kept hold of my hand.

"Sebastian," his voice was quite, and didn't tremble even a little, "This is an order! Avenge Madam Red's death!"

"Yes," Sebastian's eyes glowed red, as he pulled of his glove with his teeth. I swear I heard Rose make a noise of appreciation. I looked at with an eyebrow raised, she just shrugged her shoulders. "My lord," Sebastian finished with a wicked grin. Rose walked over and whispered in my ear.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you didn't find that sexy as Hell." I looked at, gave a small smile and chuckled at her. I felt Ciel's grip on my hand tighten, I looked own at him, worry crossing my features.

"Marcy, when were planning on telling me you made a Faustian Contract?" he asked me. My eyes widen, an looked for a way to avoid this conversation n, as I chuckled nervously. "Don't you dare think you can get out of this." I looked at Rose for help, which she wasn't.

"Miss, just how long did you think you could go on before he got curious, you at some point you would have to tell him." She said shrugging. She was enjoying this, I knew she was. The time she was any help was when I was in danger.

"Um, well, um, when were _you_ planning on telling me _you _made a Faustian Contract?" I asked, completely unsure of what to do for once, and _Man, was it unnerving! _

"I asked you first." He looked up and into my eyes. After several heartbeats I sighed in defeat, and hung my head in shame. I swear I saw a small smile spread across Ciel's lips, not that I was looking there or anything.

"I can tell you one thing Ciel, I wasn't planning on spilling anytime soon. I made a contract with Rose, full name Rosalie Jordan. A demoness full of mischief and trouble everywhere she goes, especially if it means trouble for the one she made a contract with." I said the last part a pointed glare, but it quickly softened into a warm smile. "Although she causes trouble, I'm glad I have her with me, it keeps _a lot of things at bay," _I said with a sad look in my eyes. I shook my head then said, "Well, since we're on this topic what about you?"

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone either. As you know his name is Sebastian Michealis. The contract is my right eye, and his right hand." He paused for am minute considering something. _I hope he isn't going to ask that question! Please Ciel don't ask that question! _"Where is _your_ contract?" Rose cracked a huge grin as my cheeks blushed furiously. I turned my head away in embarrassment.

_~ Ciel's POV ~_

I can't believe Marcy made a contract. Yeah, I mean I knew something was off, but I didn't think it was that! _Now that I'm thinking about it, _where is_ her contract? _"Where is _your_ contract?" I saw Rose crack a huge grin out of the corner of my eye, Marcy hasn't responded yet. I turned around to face, only just now realizing that I _still _had a hold of her hand. I let go, I looked at her face, it was turned away from me, but I could see the blush on her cheeks, she looked embarrassed for some reason. So I asked her again, "Marcy, _where _is your contract?" She sighed, hung her head, and mumbled something, I didn't hear. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that," I stated. She mumbled again. I huffed annoyed with her. "Marcy I can't here you!"

_"It's on my inner right thigh, okay?" _She shouted, eyes closed, fist clenched at her sides. I felt a blush creep across my face as her words sank in. I started stuttering, at a loss for what to say. _Damn it! How come _she _can get this type of reaction from me? More importantly what does it mean? _Then Rose came over put an arm around both of our shoulders.

"As entertaining as you two are," she said with a smile, but it quickly dropped, "We've got company." She pushed us slightly so we were standing next to her. Then Rose dropped her arms, put both her hands on my shoulders. She stared into my eyes, then said, "Listen to me, Ciel. I don't care if you are a noble, or that you have Sebastian as a butler. You lay a single finger on my girl, and she doesn't want it _you are dead._" Rose stated, looking and sounding completely serious since I first met her.

"Rose!" Marcy yelled, slightly exasperated, her blush getting darker than before. Before I could say or do anything else, Grell fell from the sky. Sebastian was standing before him chainsaw in hand.

"Here comes our company," Rose said quietly, as walked forward, stopping once she was standing next to Sebastian. Only thing is, she's looking up at the top of the building. I followed the direction she staring to see a man.

_~ Marceline's POV ~_

I followed Rose's gaze to none other William T. Spears, glaring at the scene before him. His spear shot forward and stopped the chainsaw in Sebastian's hand from Grell's _stupid _head open. I bristled, and glared. Grell jumped up extremely happy, only to be knocked back down by William's spear. I let out a loud burst of laughter, a huge grin on m face, at the sight, Grell had face planted the road so hard he made an indention in it. William had looked at me when I laughed, and for the smallest of seconds his, face broke out in a warm grin. Just as soon as it appeared it disappeared. He then jumped, and landed directly on Grell, causing another bit of laughter to escape from my mouth. Ciel and Sebastian were looking at me like 'I finally gone 'round the bend', which I might have, but I don't think so. "William, please tell me why you had to come and save Grell?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster at the moment, which was my normal one, but with a happy ring to it. William fixed his glasses then looked at me.

"Trust me King," 'King' was his pet name for me. The first time we met, I had snapped at him, and a bunch of other reapers for calling me that. So, guess what he does? Keeps calling me King. Sadly I got used, it still annoys me sometimes, but that's irrelevant right now. "As much as I would love to let you and Rosalie finish him, I can't," he said stepping off Grell. Grell shout up, hid behind William, and stuck his tongue out at me. William caught it out of the corner of his eye, and hit Grell on top of his head with his spear. William then turned to Grell and said "Grell Sutcliffe you have committed the following crimes, killing people _not _ on the 'To Die' List, customizing you Death Scythe without permission. I will have to confiscate it and lock it away." William then took the chainsaw from Sebastian with a glare, muttering something about 'demons'. _Odd, he never had a problem with Rose, oh well. You never _know_ what goes threw _that_ man's head. _He then got a hold of grell and soon disappeared.

_AN Man! This was a long chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile I just wasn't exactly sure how I wanted this chapter to go. I hope I did good, yes? Any way, more importantly, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!_


	6. One Hell of a Funeral

It's quite depressing really, funerals, everyone wears black as a sign of mourning. Children and woman alike are crying the eyes out. Thinking by doing that, the pain of 'loss'will go away. Here is a bit of reality for you idiots that believe that. Most of the time it _only lessons_ the feeling, in some cases crying does nothing, and for others, it makes the pain worse. Crying is a plea for help, or attention, sometimes both, mainly for attention.

I can't remember the last time I cried. I definitely didn't cry five years ago, no matter how much I wanted to, never even had the time. Besides. I knew that's exactly what they wanted. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. No matter what Hell-ish nightmare the forced me through, I refused to let it break me. _My _will to continuously move on and strive forward is what keeps me going. I won't make my parents' mistake. I won't brake the rules.

Dealing with information is a deadly game. One screw up can cost you your life, or worse the ones you love. Right now, I'm content with my life. The life I have at this moment, is a gamble I'm not willing to risk. If, for any reason I do, I'll make damn sure I win. When you've lost everything, and you find something worth protecting, you make damn sure you can. I'll go through Hell and back before I even _consider _admitting defeat.

_Little did I realize that by meeting Ciel Phantomhive, not only would he become like that for me, but that would be put to the ultimate test. I never intended to become close with Ciel, it just happened, and honestly I'm not sure whether to be weeping with tears of joy, or tears of sorrow. I can say I didn't want to become close to protect him, but I know that's an obvious lie, I didn't want be hurt myself. There's nothing worse then being betrayed by some close to you, or possibly someone you love. At the current moment I'm not sure of my feelings for Ciel. I just know I don't want to loose him. Not even for a single second. I don't even want the thought of it happening to come anywhere near my already frazzled mind. (Bit of insight, and a slight spoiler for the future.)_

Back to main point. Madam Red's funeral is today. I'm sitting next to Lady Elizabeth, She was bawling, and clad in black. So was I, minus the crying. My hair was falling in a cascade of pink curls, framing my face. Which was completely void of any and all emotion. It's not that I wasn't sad the Madam had died. Just when I though someone interesting, beside Ciel, had come along they died. I wasn't around her enough to truly feel another stronger then a slight, and lingering disappointment at her death. Any how, I was wearing a simple dress. It was black, knee-length, two rows or white buttons going down the front, a red belt at my waist, and a single white stripe on the hem of the skirt. I also wore a black over coat, two rows of buttons going down the whole thing, with a black belt to tie around my mid-section, and of course my boots. /cgi/set?id=74050043 The funeral itself was held in a simple, yet beautiful church. The preacher was saying something along the lines of 'how untimely her death was'. Madam Red's body was lying on a bed of white roses, in a elegant, black coffin. She was dressed in a white dress, looked good, but it wasn't her color. I was slightly shocked not to see Ciel anywhere. I was looking for him, a glance here, another glance there. I had given up hope on spotting him. I tuned back into what was being said around me, when speak of the devil, and he shall come.

The doors flew open, causing everyone's head to turn and stare. In walked Ciel Phantomhive, carrying a big, puffy, bright red dress dress that made me want to both smile, and gag on a spoon. Seeing Ciel, and the dress, made Elizabeth cry even harder than before. Ciel walked down the aisle, not sparing anyone a single glance, and looking even more serious than I've ever seen him. If that was even at all possible. He stopped at the coffin, sat to the side of it, and threw the dress over his shoulder, onto the Madam's body. He leaned forward and something I didn't catch. As he walked away, his gaze fell upon me, he motioned with his finger, and mouthed 'come here'. Doing as I was told, for once, I stood from my seat and walked towards the young earl. I saw Rose step away from her perch against the wall. Yes, I know a demon in church? You;d think there would be something that would happen to her, or not allow her in at all. Sadly, well not for me, that little deal is knoll and-void at the moment thanks to the preacher in there. He isn't exactly pure and innocent when it comes to little boys, if you catch my drift.

As soon as the doors to the church closed behind us, Ciel suddenly turned on his heel, catching me off guard, and bumping into him. We both stumbled back, and would have fallen if not for Rose and Sebastian. After we were righted, Ciel spoke up.

"You said you can't give information without a price correct?" he asked.

"Correct," I responded, not sure as to where he was going with this.

"So then why could you tell me about..." he paused for a few seconds, not sure how to continue his question. Lucky for him, I now realized what he wanted to know.

"The reason I could tell you about Cinematic Records, without constructing a contract, is because that tid bit of information doesn't have even the_ slightest_ potential to change your 'life's path'," I said, putting air quotes around life's path. "Unlike the information about Jack the Ripper."

"How can you tell? How do you know the difference?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in thought and confusion.

"I'm not exactly sure on all the technicalities of it all. It's not like I have anyone who can show me. In my mind's eye, or my imagination, whichever sounds better. I see the information I'm about to tell someone as a yellow thread, meaning it's insignificant, just like reading the paper, all it is, is an update. If the thread were to turn purple, that's how I know it's going to change future events. That and my intuition hasn't steered me wrong yet!" I said grinning cheekily. My posture suggested nonchalance, coincidentally I was feeling everything but that. I was worried, most people would have called me crazy and run away in the opposite direction. I honestly didn't expect him to run away, but I also didn't expect what came next.

He grew a wicked smirk, one that spelled out nothing but trouble. It was actually _really cute!_ "What does your intuition say about me?" he asked, staring at me, underneath that smirk, I could see that he was honestly worried about my answer. Wait, what? Ciel Phantomhive was worried about what _I_ thought of _him_?

I gave a soft smile, and replied, "It tells me that I _can trust you. _And that it's highly doubtful I'll get bored being around you." He let a breath I wasn't aware he was holding.

"Okay...wait! What do you mean 'you won't get bred being around me'?"

I shrugged, "I find most people _extremely_ boring and easily predictable, all of them, but _you," _Judging from way he was staring at my eyes, I was assuming the were sparkling. "You, Ciel Phantomhive, have not only _exceeded _ my expectations for you, but you _did the complete opposite_ of what I thought you were going to do. To put things simply: you blew me away." Rose snorted at my choice of wards, Sebastian cocked his head curiously, Ciel looked slightly confused, and me, I simply smiled, turned, and walked away. Rose quickly fell instep at my side. When I was still in ear shout, but had we had to shout to hear one another, I heard Ciel call.

"Wait, Marceline!" I paused, and turned slightly to look at him. "What if I need information again?"

"You know where to find me." I turned to continue my walk. For some reason I was feeling melodramatic today, and wanted to make an awesome exit scene.

"When will I see you again?" I stopped, hung my head, and sighed. I glanced back at him, turning my head so he could see one side of my face.

"You know, _it is quite difficult_ to make a dramatic exit, when _you keep calling me_!" I said slightly annoyed, a smile on my face.

"Just answer the bloody question!" I sighed looked at him, and smirked, knowing exactly what adventure we would face next. Albeit, for two different reasons. His, the Queen asked it of him, and me, for information of course.

"Sometime soon," was all I said. That time, successfully walking out of his sight.

_~ Ciel's POV ~_

"Sometime soon," was all she said. I watched her walk away, out sight, but not out of mind. Curious as to what she meant, and the reason for that _all-knowing smirk_ on her face. I probably would have stood there all day, if not for Sebastian interrupting-I mean reminding me of something.

"What was that Sebastian, I didn't quite hear it."

"I said 'Perhaps we should start heading home, Sir. It'll be dark soon," the butler repeated with a knowing look in his eyes. I frowned slightly. "Is something the matter, Sir?" I shook my head no, not wanting the demon to know I didn't understand the look he gave me.


	7. One Hell of a Town I

_~ Marceline's POV ~_

I was walking around Houndsworth, by myself. The others and I had split up awhile ago. _I really do hate this town, it's sick what they make the animals do, and breed dogs for that very purpose. It's disgusting, this place takes human development back nearly ten decades! Human nature at its absolute low._ So far, things were quite boring and predictable, I couldn't wait for Ciel to get here. What's his face was bound to be intimidated by Ciel, especially since he was _only _thirteen and already an earl. I sighed, hearing the pitter-patter of four tiny feet running in fear. I turned around only to see small bright yellow dog-_no wait a puppy, _being chased by four larger, full-grown dogs. Upon seeing me the puppy froze in terror, I sighed again. Not liking the odds, but _even _ can't leave a puppy completely defenseless. I crouched down slightly and picked the poor thing up. It was trembling in my arms, to help calm it down, I started stroking the fur on it's back. I was mildly surprised that it was soft and fluffy. The four larger dogs, completely different breed by the way, stopped upon seeing me. An older man came running up behind them, out of breath. He crouched over to ease his breathing, after a few minutes he straitened. His eyes landing on the puppy in my arms.

"Excuse me miss, but I need you to put that dog back down," he said with a slight glare. My gaze hardened, already knowing what would happen if I were to do as he asked.

"Why? So you can kill it? I don't think so!" Yes, in the few minutes I've know this dog, I've developed a _major _soft spot for it. I mean come on! it's _soo_ soft and fluffy! The man glared, then smirked deviously. _Uh-oh, that doesn't look good!_

"You want the pup? Then all you have to is survive. _Attaqeur!" Bloody Hell! _I thought recognizing the French word meaning _Attack!_ So, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I turned and ran, clutching the pup in my arms, closer to me. As I ran, I dimly noted the sound of my heels connecting with the ground beneath my feet, or the sound of the dogs chasing after me. After what felt like hours, but was nothing more than minutes. I heard the clack of a horse's hooves. I smirked to my self. _Let's scare the Hell out of Ciel and the others._ I saw the carriage, and dashed out in font of it, not really caring about what would happen. I heard Ciel give a shout of surprise to Sebastian, probably an order of some kind. I felt a tug on my arm, and was pulled out the way of the immediate danger, which just so happened to be the carriage. As a cloud of dust worked its way into everyone's view of the scene, the sound of howling was cut off. When the dust cleared, my eyes assessed the scene before. I was in Sebastian's arms, on the other side of the road. the carriage had managed to stop before anything could happen to the horses. Rose was directly in front of me, the hounds that were chasing me laying unconscious at her feet. Rose turned back to me with a grin.

"Can't you stay out of trouble more than an hour?" she asked already knowing the answer to that was 'no'. I shook my head and flashed a small grin. I felt the arms around me slip away, as Ciel hopped down from his perch and came running towards me, worry evident on his face.

"Marcy! Are you okay?" I saw his other servants cock their head to side curiously, wondering who I am. Shrugging off Ciel's question, I answered the one they had yet to ask.

"Hello! I'm Marceline Kingsleigh. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a small smile. The servants blushed at the realization came that they were caught staring. I then pointed to Rose and said "That's Rosalie, you can call her Rose, and the others are around her somewhere." I put the puppy down, and sat at my feet ,smiling up at me. His pink tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, wide blue eyes looked up at me lovingly. Ciel made a move to put his hand on my shoulder, the pup catching it immediately stood on all four and growled at Ciel. Causing everyone but him to laugh. I crouched and scratched the pup's head. "Let me see, what should I should I name you little guy?" People started spitting out suggestions, as I stood up, I shook my head at each and every one of them. Before I could say anything I was tackled from behind. Almost falling over, if it hadn't been for Sebastian's hand steadying me. The arms slipped from around my waist, and spun me around. My eyes focused on Chesney's worried face.

"Miss, are you alright you look sick!" She said, green eyes wide.

"That couldn't possible have anything to do with you tackling her now could it?" asked a _very _irritated voice behind her. I immediately recognized it as Alexander, I rolled my eyes. Alex was _always _irritated with Chesney and her antics. He used sarcasm with anyone _but_ me. Even though he was Like that, I knew he cared deeply for everyone in the household. Like I said earlier, the five of us are like a family. Chesney shook her head, and waved him off.

"No! It couldn't be because of that! She almost got run over by a carriage and mauled by dogs! It's because of that!"

"Speaking of," I heard the calm voice of my chef, and looked past the red-head currently in my line of sight to see him. "Whose this little guy?" he asked making a move to get closer to me. The pup at my feet automatically growled at him, Louis only chuckled, and took a step back. "Looks like he found himself a new 'queen' wouldn't you say?" There was a small teasing smile on his lips. My eyes widened slowly as I realized he was right. The perfect for the pup spilled from lips without a second thought.

"King," was all I said, everyone thought about for a bit, both mine and Ciel's servants grinned while he just shook his head. I crouched to be eye level with the pup. "Hey, what do you think of "King'?" I asked, as if he could answer back. Which he did, the pup jumped in my arms with a bark of happiness, and wagged his tail. Someone cleared their throat.

"Um, I hate to be rude, but who are the rest off ya?" I glanced over to it was Ciel's chef, Bard, who had spoken. I gave a small smile and Introduced the trio that had just arrived.

"The red-head is Chesney, silver-haired man right there," I said pointing to Louis, "is Louis and the other one is Alexander." Bard then did they same thing for himself, Finny and Mey-Rin.

"I'm Bardroy, but you can call me Bard." He jerked thumb towards Finny and said, "This is Finny, and she's Mey-Rin."

"Now that we're done with all the introductions can we get going?" asked Ciel slightly annoyed. I flashed a smile and nodded. Everyone eventually made their way to the 'castle we all were residing in for the time being. The made, Angela is what I believe her name, greeted us.

"Lady Marceline is's a pleasure to that you and your friends have made it back." She looked up. and a small smile graced her face. "And you found Lord Phantomhive! How pleased Lord Barrymore will be!" I snorted and rolled my eyes. I, personally, didn't like Angela one bit. Maybe it's because she's too soft and quiet, or maybe it's something else. All I know is my gut says not to trust her, and when that happens I know there is trouble. I glanced at the demons in the front seat of the carriage, they were both skeptical of her, only difference between the two, Rose's gaze was hard and unwavering, like she knew _something_ was a muck and didn't like it one bit. I'd have to question about it later, right now Ciel need to talk to Lord Barrymore, and you can bet I'd be there standing next to him. Angela led Ciel, Sebastian, Rose and me to Lord Barrymore. As soon as we stepped inside he started whipping Angela. Both Rose and I bristled at this. We may not like, but no one deserves to be treated like that.

"Who the devil is this chihuahua! I told you to go receive the Queen's messenger and the informant to me! Not a couple of Chihuahuas! Are that incompetent Angela?" I barely heard Sebastian question 'Chihuahua?' under Lord Barrymore's ranting. Before anything else could happen I shot forward and grabbed his wrist, using everything I had to not let his next swing hit. In fact, I pulled so hard that I caused him to lose his balance and stumble backwards, in turn making me fall. Rose was instantly catching me. I had fallen all of two inches before I felt her arm underneath me.

She shook her head and said, "Honestly for as small as you are, you sure do get into a _huge _amount of trouble." To the unknowing ear it sounded like she was scolding me, but honestly that phrase was full of warmth. Ciel then sat down in a chair, and Rose lead me to one beside his.

"It sounds like you got my letter, although I didn't know you were expected Marcy."

"I told you we would be seeing each other soon," I said to Ciel, then to Lord Barrymore, "By the way, I am the informant." Lord Barrymore stared at us dumb-founded.

"You mean to tell me that a toy poodle like yourself are Her Majesty's messenger, and _the _information broker?" A tick mark appeared on my forehead, slightly offended at the names he was calling.

"You disprove of small breeds Lord Henry?"

Shortly there after, Lord Henry was seated, and after telling Angela 'he had it' Sebastian was pouring the three of us a cup of tea. A contract was quickly drawn up, and after over looking it Lord Henry set the paper down, and folded his arms across his chest. I was completely and utterly bored, day dreaming about who to paint the sky outside.

"I refuse. No matter what the terms, I can't sell this place."

"Oh? And why is that?" asked Ciel, eyebrow raised.

"The curse." After hearing that little phrase my interest was suddenly peaked. I straitened up, and looked at the Lord before me, curiosity lighting up eyes.

"Curse? What curse?" I asked, maybe a little _too _enthusiastic. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Rose and Ciel shake their heads at me, except Rose had a smile on her face. Lord Henry was looking at me like I was slightly crazy, which I am, but then elaborated what he meant for me.

"This village has lived along side its dogs since ancient times." I gave a small snort and rolled my eyes, Lord Henry eyed me, then continued. "Those who interfere with it are cursed. By a fearsome scourge... Even Her Majesty cannot change that!" He said, standing up and placing his hands on the table. He then placed a hand on his chest and said, "Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the great Barrymore family!" I rested my elbow on the table, and my chin in my hand.

"How boring! I was expecting something _sooo much more exciting!" _I huffed, and then proceeded to pout.

"What?" He asked angrily.

Ciel put his hands together and said, "Let's have a nice, close look at this 'calamity'. Shall we?" Ciel let a smirk fall on his lips as he watched Lord Henry. Head still in my hand, I cocked it to the side looking at him curiously wondering what he was up too. Ciel saw me staring at him and chuckled lightly. "Come now, Marcy, don't tell me _you're _not _even a little_ curious about what he means?"


	8. One Hell of a Town II

_~ Chesney's POV ~_

I had made friends with the maid from Phantomhive house, her name is Mey-Rin. Guess what! We both _love _romance novels! I can just tell this is going to be a beautiful friendship. Anyway, we were wondering around the Barrymore Castle looking for the any sign of Master Ciel and/or the Miss. We were in the middle of any empty hallway when I heard the murmur of someone talking. I looked to my left to see a door that was cracked open. I tapped Mey-Rin on the shoulder, then pointed towards the door. We both peeked in, and saw Angela sitting in a chair with a cold, calculating look on her face. My eyes widened in recognition of that very look. _It's the same look the Miss gets when she's dealing with someone, or thing, less than desirable. _I heard some say "Oh Angela, what are we going to do? The Queen wants this place." My eyes moved down, in search for the voice, and landed on Lord Barrymore. On his hands and knees, rubbing his head against Angela's leg. Then he started whispering some nonsense about her being angel. _Yeah right! I saw the way the Miss and Rose were looking at her. It's the same look they get whenever there's something off about the situation. _I jerked back, landing on the opposite wall, next to Mey-Rin.

"The maid and the gardner saw! They saw what should not have been seen, yes!" whispered Mey-Rin, her nose just starting to bleed. She grabbed my hand, and took of down the hallway.

_~ Marceline's POV ~_

I was in my room reading a book about random nothingness. King was resting peacefully in my lap. Rose was making preparations for bed. Everything was calm at this time night, or it should have been. I heard a dog howling out side the window as King shot off my lap and towards the door. I looked at Rose, she nodded, the book not completely forgotten about as it fell to the floor. I opened the door to the room, King shot out, Rose and I chasing after him. We ran past the villagers who said nothing to us as we passed by. As if this sort of thing happened all the time. _Which it probably does for the retched place. _King stopped, with a view off an interesting scene unfolding before us. He was smart to stop us here, far enough away that we wouldn't be easily spotted. _Smart dog! _I thought, and I didn't even have to teach him.I saw Lord Henry making a quick dash away from the young man's house, disappearing from sight. King started walking forward again. I cringed slightly at the smell of blood, it's like copper. I crouched beside the body, examining it with knowing and careful eyes. King sat beside me, and let out a small howl of sorrow. I reached over and scratched the area behind his ears. I heard footsteps behind me, and briefly looked up to see Ciel. He crouched on my other side and examined the body right along with, I had been about to speak up, when I caught sight of Lord Henry, who had mysteriously appeared, with the rest of the village.

"Get away from there!" he shouted at us. Bard and Lord Henry started going at it, then the town started singing. I simply stood up, and continued my examination. The gears in my head turning, _if_ it had been an actual demon hound, there would be nothing left. Ciel glanced at me, and looked back the body, trying to see what I did. Little did he realize, I was going through the labyrinth of information that would forever be the working of my mind.

"Just what are you thinking Marcy?" he asked, I don't know if he expected me to answer him or not, but I did.

"I need an outsider's view of the information. Someone who will help organize my thoughts when I can't figure them out for myself. I need someone who will help solve the puzzles before it's too late for me." It was as the last few words fell from lips did I realize that I said them out loud. My head jerked up, blue meeting magenta. A blue eye, full of determination, meeting those of a panic filled magenta. Ciel stuck his hand out, like he was about to make a deal, and there wasn't a single possibility of me declining. Not because I wanted too, but because no matter what, he wouldn't let me say no.

"Marceline Kingsleigh, I, Ciel Phantomhive, will help you to solve the puzzle of your own mind. I will give you an outsider's view whenever you may need. _I will help you solve the puzzles, and pick up the pieces, before it's too late." _I grabbed his hand, my own shaking minimally. He flashed a grin, his eye held a look of pure determination. In fact, everything about him at that moment, screamed determination. Before he let go of my hand he said, "I _promise_ you that Marceline."

_I'd love to say that nothing changed. That our relationship stayed the same, but I can't lie to myself. Not for very long anyways. If I hadn't already, that was the moment I fell for Ciel Phantomhive. At that very moment, I could feel my resolve weakening, I could feel myself want to open up to him more. I wanted to let him in. I was hoping against all reason that he could. That Ciel was the one who would solve the labyrinth, find the girl that was stuck in the deepest depths of it, and bring her back out. I'd love to say that no one got hurt, that everyone ended up happy, but what kind of story would it be if that happened? All I can guarantee is heartache, whether I'm the cause of it, or the one feeling it. In the end it doesn't matter, nothing really does. Life is anything but kind, and she can be a real bitch sometimes._

The next day all ten of us, plus King, visited the lake. I had pulled my hair back into, my bangs and a strand or two hanging on either side of my face. I wore a bumblebee-yellow and black dotted one piece. The suit had black halter ties to match, and over that I sported an unbuttoned white dress shirt. I particularly like this look because it showed off, with out showing a lot of skin. The others were in their swimsuits, beside Sebastian and Ciel. Rose was sporting her swimsuit, under a cami, her hair was also pulled back into a pony. The other six were in the lack splashing about, while King swam circles around them. I dropped my things on the ground next to Ciel, with a flourish and a sigh to go with it. He stared at me quizzically, an eyebrow raised, I merely shrugged my shoulder in response. I gazed at the lake, s smile spread across my face at the sight of the others goofing off and having fun.

"Aren't you cold Miss?" asked Sebastian, with a small frown. I shrugged, again, aloof, indifference showed on my face.

"I've been trough worse with even less on."

"Care to elaborate?" asked Ciel, glancing up from whatever he was reading. I shook my head, my smile replaced with a smirk.

"Sorry Ciel, but that information is classified. If you want to know, it'll cost you." Before he could ask anything else I took off running towards the water, anticipation making its way on my features. I heard shouts of protestation, and fits of laughter, coming from behind me. I splashed into the water until I waist deep, the shirt sticking floating in the water around me. I breath in, feeling relaxed, muscles I didn't even were stressed slowly loosened themselves. I opened my eyes to see and unsuspecting Bardroy, a devious smirk making its way onto my lips. "Hey Bard!" I called to the blonde in front of me. As soon as he turned around, a wave of water crashed into him, soaking him. After the water cleared and calmed, everyone was staring at me with eyes and mouths agape in shock. I plastered an innocent look on my face. "What?" I asked, wide eyed, voice full of sugar. Bard grinned, and made his way towards me. When he was about a foot away, he slapped the water, the splash soaking me in the process. I stared at him for a few seconds, contemplating my next move.

"Water fight!" shouted Chesney, fist pumping the air, As soon as she said that, a war broke out. Girls vs. Boys, everyone going all out, grinning and laughing the whole time.

_~ Ciel's POV ~ _

Aren't you cold Miss?" asked Sebastian, with a small frown

"I've been trough worse with even less on."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, glancing up from the book I was reading. She shook her head, her smile replaced with a smirk.

"Sorry Ciel, but that information is classified. If you want to know, it'll cost you." Before I could ask anything else she took off running towards the water. I shouted after her, as Rose promptly burst out laughing. I glared at blonde maid, as she got control of her laughter. She placed a towel on the ground, then collapsed on her, on said towel.

"Aren't you go to swim Miss. Rose?" asked Sebastian. She snorted in response.

"Sebastian, please don't call me 'Miss'. No, I won't be joining, not with the war that just broke out. Wouldn't be far if you know what I mean," she said winking at me.

"War? What war?" I asked as I looked at the lake just in time to see Chesney fist pump the air, then everyone started splashing each other. I rolled my eyes at them. I had been going to start reading my book again.

"Looks like Marcy is having fun. That's good. That girl needs to smile and act her age more often," said Rose with a wistful sound to her voice. I glanced up again, to see Marcy smiling and laughing, before another wave of water hit her. Afterwards, she still had a smile, but even from here I could see the mischief lurking in it.

"You sound almost like a mother Rose," said Sebastian.

Rose turned her head in his direction, eyeing him, she said, "There's a reason I accepted that kid's request." She then dropped her head, and closed her eyes. "Even after everything that happened, even though she was on her death. She wasn't thinking about saving her life. No, that idiot was more concerned with everyone else. Yeah, I wanted to kill the bastards that hurt her, but she kept sputtering some nonsense that sadly made sense. So, the only thing I could do was get her the Hell of there. Now, here we are, two years later, I couldn't help but grow found of her. Just like I know she's growing on you Ciel, and _even you, Sebastian_. Despite what you may think,_ one cannot simply but help to like Marcy. There's so much more to her than meets the eye, and all you need to do, is keep watching." _I was captivated by Rose's words, she _was_ sounding like a mother, to some extent. What she said only made that much more curious at to what happened to Marcy, ad they didn't do _anything_ to fight the curiosity, they made it worse. Rose sat up, glaring at the two of us, the look in her eyes both fierce and protective. "Just to let you know. If either of you so much as lay a finger on her, and she protest to the action. I will personally make your life a living Hell, and no it's not a threat, but a promise. That girl saved me just as much as I saved her. She saves people without a second thought, no concern to herself. I will do anything to make sure she stays that way." Rose was staring right at me, the only thing I could manage was a nod. Once again surprised by her words. Rose then looked at Sebastian, he too, nodded his head in agreement.

I couldn't blame Rose for her actions. She _was _right, Marcy had grown on me greatly. A flashback of last night played itself in mind.

_"I need an outsider's view of the information. Someone who will help organize my thoughts when I can't figure them out for myself. I need someone who will help solve the puzzles before it's too late for me." Her head jerked up, blue meeting magenta. A blue eye, full of determination, meeting those of a panic filled magenta. I stuck my hand out, like I was about to make a deal, which I was. There was no way I was letting her say no to this one. Her words spinning around my head, not sitting right with me._

"Marceline Kingsleigh, I, Ciel Phantomhive, will help you to solve the puzzle of your own mind. I will give you an outsider's view whenever you may need. I will help you solve the puzzles and pick up the pieces before it's too late._" She grabbed my hand, her's shaking, just barely. I flashed a grin, completely determined to keep this promise to her. Before I let go of her hand I said, "_I _promise_ you that Marceline."

I have every intention of keeping that promise. The look of panic on her face after she said that was evidence that no one knew just what she was thinking, not even herself. I don't want to see her that upset ever again. Rose won't have to worry about making my life Hell if I hurt Marcy, I have no intention to do that. If anything, I was there to support her, and keep her fighting to the very end.

_~ AN Sorry if Ciel seems OOC, but love makes you do crazy things and act out of character, right? No, despite what I said, neither Ciel or Marcy are aware of there feelings. Except Marcy is just lying to herself at the moment, keeping that part locked away until she is alone to think in over by herself._


	9. One Hell of a Town III

_~ Marcelne's POV _~

After awhile the boys finally gave up and ran to shore. Mey-Rin, Chesney, and I were laughing as we continued swimming around. "Oh no! Look at delicious _cake_ we have! I hope we don't eat it all before the Miss has a chance to taste it. I even made it specially for her," said Louis, his voice ringing loudly. My eyes widened at the prospect of eating a cake he made. I absolutely adore the cakes Louis makes. They look so simple, yet the taste was extravagant.

"Come on girls, let's go eat some cake." When I walked on shore, Rose wrapped a warm, white, fluffy towel around my shoulders, and nudged me towards the changing station.

"You should get out of those wet clothes, Miss. You might catch a cold otherwise." She handed me the bag of clothes I had dropped beside Ciel. I obliged to her wishes, no sense arguing over something as trivial as this. In the changing room I switched out of the wet bathing suit, and into dry undergarments. I put on a dry, long sleeved dress shirt, with a bit of frills at the neck, over that I put on a black vest, which parted just right for the frills on the shirt, black riding trousers, socks, and knee-length, lace-up riding boots. I left the room, hair still pulled back, as I dried the tips with the towel. As walked by, Chesney grabbed my arm, pulling me down to sit in front of her.

"Ere, let me do that for ya, Miss." Her hands quickly replaced. Shortly after she found a comb and started untangling my hair. I gave small smile at the gesture, nostalgic memories creeping their way into my thoughts, it got worse after that incident. I remember Chesney going the exact same thing when I was younger, at that time she was only a teenager. An orphan off the street, found her rescued her, Chesney is like an older sister to me. I guess it's her way of making sure this is real, that I really am here, with her. Everyone, excluding Ciel, was talking and having a generally good time.

"He's been caught! The bad dog has been caught!" rang out the voices of the villagers. Ciel looked at them, annoyance clearly shown on his face. Our party followed after sharing glances with one another.

"Release them," called out Lord Henry. I glanced down, found King, and picked him up.

"That's horrible, completely and utterly barbaric," I hissed, eyes glued to the scene before me. A dog was chained to the wall while others were getting ready to attack it. Rose put a hand on my shoulder, and squeezed. Whether it was to reassure me, or to restrain me, I wasn't sure.

"Stop," Finny muttered. "You can't do this! The poor thing!" he shouted. Not expecting the outburst, everyone around him jumped back, with multiple expressions of shock masking everyone's face. He shot forward, passed the the startled crowd, picked up a log, and shouted "Stop!" as he swung the log around, making it a weapon. Our group ran over to him, I set King down, put a hand on Finny's shoulder and have it a small squeeze, as we were surrounded by an angry mob. As the crowd cleared, I bet we were a sight to see. Ciel and I were chained to the wall, they even put a chain around King's neck. That added to the fire that was burning in my mind. While the other seven were tied around a pole and gagged, which Rose did _not_ take well to.

"You look pathetic Maltese."

"Master! I beg of you, please forgive these people! They don't understand the ways of our village!"  
"True, the Pomeranian is her messenger, the Eurasier is is her informant." That's when I decided to snap, my anger bursting through the flood gates that have been holding it back, up until now.

"Would _you stop_ it with the bloody dog breeds!" I shouted, everyone was shocked at my outburst. Sadly, I wasn't done _just yet. _This place pissed me off _too_ much. There was no stopping me now, I was going to rant and rave until I was done. "I'm not a bloody _dog_! I'm a human being! You seriously need to show some respect, despite the fact that I may be younger than you, I _am _of _higher status_ than you." I didn't particularly _like _playing _that_ card, but at the moment I didn't care about what I was saying. "The way you're running this town is completely, and irrevocably immoral! _This town _is the _God Damned bane _of England! Even the Devil, _himself,_ would be _ashamed _to step foot in this God _awful_ place! You know _what you are _Barrymore? A little boy scared shit-less of a myth that doesn't fucking exist!" After _that_ mouthful, I huffed in annoyance, and blew my bangs out of face, for them to gently fall back in place. I heard the sound of muffled laughter, and looked up to exactly that. After a few moments, the gag slipped, and fell around her neck.

"Damn, Marcy! I was starting to think you _wouldn't ever _snap!" said Rose, amusement laced in her voice, and lighting up the features of her face, a lazy grin was spread across her lips.

Lord Henry stared at me for a while longer, then faced Ciel, and said, "I _suppose _I could forgive you and _her." _Earning a sound of protest from me, at being referred to as her. "_If_ you pull out of this village and promise to advise Her Majesty to never touch it again."

Ciel smirked and replied, "Quite frankly, I agree with Marceline." My eyes widened slightly when I heard that. "You'd go that far to protect your _tiny, little Kingdom? _You are the very dictionary definition of 'obsession'." See? Ciel and I are on the same page, I was just more blunt about it?

"Then learn for yourself what happens to _bad dogs_ who defy me! Sick 'em" King growled at the oncoming threat, the hair on his back standing straight up. Rose appeared in front of me, with a twirl of her finger, the dogs went flying backwards. Sebastian did the same with the dogs heading towards Ciel. Everyone was staring, two thoughts crossing their minds: how did Rose get out of her restraints, while the others were _still trying to get out,_ and what happened to the dogs that made them fly back the way they did?

"People of the village," Ciel's voice rang out, completely calm and full of confidence. "Listen to me! There is no demon hound. There's only a pathetic old man obsessed with power."

"I mean _seriously_, haven't _any_ of you _ever wondered why_ it's only if you _defy him?"_ I cut in, rolling my eyes at the situation.

"Wha-What reason do you base that on?" said Lord Henry, looking extremely nervous.

"This," said Sebastian, he pulled a skull out of a dog's mouth. "It was in the basement of your manor. I've already confirmed that the teeth match the marks on James." The town gasped in shock. "Behold _this_ is the demon hound's true form." A light appeared creating a silhouette of a wolf in the clouds above. "His shadow is nothing more than a mere projection. The glowing is phosphor, he merely sprinkled it on an ordinary dog."

"The demon dog is nothing more than an illusion produced by a single person, and that person is _you, _Henry Barrymore!" Sebastian walked over to the dog that was chained, he took something out of its mouth.

"There's also this," he said, a smirk heard in his voice. In his hand was a piece of clothe, _that was torn from Lord Henry's pants! _"It's a piece of cloth, torn from Lord Henry's pants." The people surrounding the a fore mentioned man immediately looked down to see what Sebastian said was true. The villagers surrounded him, and dragged Barrymore off for his punishment.

"Hey, rose? Could you please get the chains off?" I said looking over at the blonde before me. She smirked, stalked forward, and stopped a foot in front me.

"Now why would I do that? When having you chained up like this means I can do whatever I want with you?" My eyes widen at her words, and she said them loud enough that there was no doubt everyone had heard her. I peeked around her figure only to see everyone, but Sebastian, blushing, Chesney and Mey-Rin were also sporting a nose bleed._ Those perverts!_

"Rose just get me out of these bloody chains, _now!_"

"Yes ma'am!" She saluted me, then set to work on releasing me from the offensive objects.


	10. One Hell of a Dog I

_~ Marceline's POV ~_

We went back to Barrymore Mansion, the owner locked away in cell. The second our party stepped foot on the premises, it started raining. I peered up at the cloud covered sky, tilting my head back in the process. My face void of any and all emotion. I wasn't aware everyone had rushed forward when I stopped, or that Ciel had noticed, and was calling my name. No, I was trying to figure out what this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach was. _I know it's not because in sick. At least I don't feel sick. _I continued thinking about it, as the rain drops hit my face and fell from there.

I was jolted from thoughts when I felt a pair of hands set themselves upon my shoulders. I looked down only to meet the worried stare, and frowning face of Ciel Phantomhive. Behind the others had the same expression, all of varying degrees. I looked back at him and said, "I'm fine." Though with the rain it sounded like nothing more than a whisper.

Ciel continued staring at me, his eye searching for an answer that wasn't there. He nodded, removing his hands from my shoulders. Only for my left hand to be captured by his right, fingers intertwined. He stepped forward, pulling me along behind him. As I stared at joined hands, I realized what was wrong. It was a sense of fore boding, something that I did not like at all. _Things aren't over yet._

_~ Ciel's POV ~_

When it started to rain, I ran forward along with everyone else. Only when I stopped did I notice that Marcy wasn't next to me. For some reason a feeling of dread filled, but quickly vanished. I looked back to see her standing a ways away. Her head tilted back slightly, hair falling around her, a blank look on her face. Emotionless magenta eyes staring at the clouds above, blinking only when water got to close. The rain down her face, and drenched her hair and clothes, giving her motionless figure a melancholic look. Beautiful, yet terribly sad.

I called out her name and got response, not even a flicker of the eyes. I started walking towards her, calling out her name occasionally, still no response what so ever. I stood directly in front of her and nothing. It was only when I put my hand in her shoulders did I get a response. She jumped slightly at the sudden contact, and her gaze slid down to look at me. She glanced behind, probably seeing everyone else's worried looks. I wasn't sure, but I do know they were sill there, and staring.

Marcy looked back and whispered, "I'm fine." I barely heard her because of the rain. I didn't move, nor did my gaze waver. What I was looking for, I couldn't tell you. I have no clue, probably the to make sure there was some semblance of truth in her words. I nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer to the unknown question. I removed my hands from her shoulders , only to grab her left hand with my right, intertwining our fingers. I walked forward, pulling Marcy along behind me, back to the others. _What's wrong with Marcy? There's definitely something wrong with her. All I have to do is glance at Rose and see her worried face to know something is up. For Marcy's sake, I hope it disappears soon._

After Louis made a pot of chamomile tea, Rose pulled out a deck of cards, from nowhere. At first it was the three of us, Rose, Marcy, and myself against one another. After several games, Rose winning everyone, Marcy made the proposal that her and I should team up against the blonde haired maid. I quickly agreed, partly wanting to defeat Rose, and partially glad that games were bringing Marcy out of whatever was wrong, and back to herself.

_~ Marceline's POV ~_

Later that evening, Ciel and I were playing a game of cards, both if us against Rose. Ciel and I had teamed up against her because she kept winning no matter what. even with us together the odds of Rose actually losing didn't improve at all. I was ready to call it quits when Ciel finally won! His victory was short-lived however,as Rose set down her hand, with a smirk. Before either of them could a word in edge wise, a loud crash rang through out the manner.

The three of us looked at each other, then took off running down the hallway. Looking for the source of the unknown disturbance proved quite easy, all we had to do was run down a few hallways. When we arrived, almost everyone was there. The exceptions of Sebastian and Angela showed up in a matter of seconds. My eyes traveled, absorbing the scene that lay before me.

There was a giant hole in the wall, letting in the rain from the storm, lightning illuminating the background more often than not. Blood splatters where everywhere, strewn about the room in a reckless matter. Not a single space had been left untouched by blood. Henry Barrymore was nowhere to be seen. It was deadly quiet, everyone in various states of shock. A sudden knock at the front door jarred everyone our of their stupor, and into action.

In the front hall, the door opened to show a villager. He fell on his knees, clothes soaked from the rain. "Th-the great demon hound!" Several of the others repeated what he sad, wondering if they heard right, myself included. That sense of for boding I had earlier came back ten-fold. I winced at the feeling, a look of discomfort crossing my face and disappearing just a s quickly. Only those with supernatural abilities would have been able to notice. Throwing coats on as we walked out the door, we followed the man's lead. At the area from earlier, people and dogs alike were gathered. Dogs howling in sorrow, while the villagers sang that stupid dog song.

"What happened?" voiced Sebastian. The answer to the question plaguing us all. Educated guesses and conclusions forming in my thoughts faster than I could blink. Lightning flashed, illuminating a lifeless and _very _dead Henry Barrymore. Chesney let out a choked scream while Mey-Rin and Finny just flat out screamed. My eyes widened at the sight, as I stumbled back due to shock. Or, at least that's what I told myself. Sebastian stepped forward, and examined the body. I Shivered at the sight. Wondering just what the hell happened to the courage I usually had. Knowing full well I've seen worse, yet questioning why this affected me so. Upon seeing, and absorbing the scene before her, Angela fainted.

Back at the mansion, Angela had been taken to her room and put to bed. Mey-Rin and Chesney were off somewhere doing who knows what. _Probably talking about all this 'supernatural excitement' we seem to be experiencing. _While the other four boys where off who knows where. Ciel and I were in the drawing-room, talking. My legs were tucked underneath me, as I sat on the couch. I had a towel wrapped around my shoulders while Rose braided my wet hair, an attempt to keep it out of my face.

"It's a shame, young master, after you already declared that the case was closed." Sebastian so _kindly reminded_ as he poured to glasses of tea.

"Shut up," was all he got in response from the young earl. A chuckle escaped both mine and Rose's lips as memories flitted through my mind.

"Hey Rose," I started, making sure I had her attention.

"What is it Miss?"

"Don't they remind you of someone we used to know?" She snorted and rolled her eyes at the question.

"Yeah, they remind me of us a couple of years back."

"This village was completely isolated from the rest of society, out of fear for the demon hound's curse..." started Ciel getting back to the original topic at hand. "I thought we established that the hound was nothing more than a fake established by Lord Henry so that he could rule here."

"But Lord Henry has died," I interpreted, only to receive a glare. I continued on anyways, voicing the thoughts that were determined to be known. "Please tell me, you don't _actually believe _a demon hound was the cause of this."

"Well," Sebastian concluded. "I think we can say for sure that no human would be able to do this in the slightest bit."


	11. One Hell of a Dog II

_A/N It has been brought to my attention, that a 3rd person sort of view would be better for this story. I'll be doing that for now on, I might switch to 1st person for a different view on an event. Sorry I haven't updated recently, to make up for it, I'm posting multiple chapters today._

Finny held a single candle, the glow of the flame lighting the hallway before him. The young man was concerned for the maid, Angela, she had fainted a few ours before. The floorboards creaked from an unknown presence, spooking him. Finny let out a scream of fright as he heard a higher pitched scream coming towards him. Before the poor boy could form a coherent thought, two female figures crashed into him. Nearly knocking the boy off his feet, the red-heads clung to him, adrenaline rushing from both fear and excitement.

"M-Mey-Rin? Che-Chesney?

"Finny did you hear that, yes?" Mey-Rin's voice shook from fear, or so he thought.

"Y-Yeah, what do think it was?"

"M-Maybe the late Lord Henry has returned.." started Mey-Rin. Finny let out a scram of fright as the girls screamed in excitement for the fear that had yet to come. Quickly getting over his fear, he looked at the two ladies that stood before him.

"Mey-Rin? Chesney?"

"I love scary stories!" They shouted in unison.

"This is why I love working for the young Miss!" Chesney gave a wistful sigh, gaze lingering on the floor before perking back up. The gabbed Finny's arms. Mey-Rin on the left, Chesney on the right.

"Together they exclaimed, "Let's go Finny!" The trio walked down the hall together. The scene in the girls head getting worse and worse with each step they took. Finny, trapped between them, was questioning their sanity at the moment.

They walked to Angela's room, nodded at one each other, and peeked through the crack in the door. Finny's look of guilt quickly turned into one of horrified shock. Mey-Rin and Chesney, getting nose-bleeds simultaneously. There Angela laid in bed, with another man. The red-heads whispering to themselves, musing about what they just witnessed.

"Finny, are you okay?" Chesney voiced her concerns, drawing attention to the young man. He stood on the opposite side of the hallway, ramrod straight, and trembling. He ran, breaking down a wall or two in the process, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. The girls watched, a coat held over their heads, as Finny ran straight the trees, snapping them in half.

"Going down in a blaze of glory, yes." Chesney could only nod in agreement, feeling her own heart ache for the lad.

The next morning, Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disdain as she passed Angela. _If possible, she smells worse than usual. _She took another sniff, slowly coming to a halt as realization dawned on her. _She smells like a hell hound! _A shiver made it's way down her spine, as she remembered he unsavory experiences with the beast. She continued walking, reminiscing about her adolescent years. The trouble she caused for people, demons, and reapers alike, making a smile spread across her face. She found herself chuckling as she opened the door to her mistress's room. The young girl still fast asleep in her bed, a rare look of calmness on her face. Rose gave a soft smile at the scene before her, _Ciel Phantomhive, I don't know what you're doing, or saying to her, but whatever it is, I hope you keep it._

"Today's tea features cabinet pudding, made with local blackberries," Sebastian stated as he placed said item in front of Ciel.

"It looks like pancakes," stated a sleepy voice, the end of the sentence being emphasized by a small yawn. Ciel looked up just in time to see delicate pink lips close softly. Marceline was wearing the same thing she wore the day before, except the colors were reversed. In place of a black vest and pants she wore white, and a black shirt instead of a white one. Her delicate pink curls were trapped in a braid, hung over her left shoulder. If one looked close enough, they would see streaks of black and white in the braid, presumably ribbon Rosalie put there.

"You look tired,"Ciel said, stating the obvious, as the girl took a seat next to him.

"That's because I am, Captain Obvious." She yawned again, as if proving her point. Rosalie placed a cup of coffee, and a plait brimming with two freshly made cinnamon rolls. A soft smile graced Marceline's face, as she _delicately_ ripped pieces of the rolls and popped the bite sized bits into her mouth. Ciel and Marceline's breakfast was interrupted when Mey-Rin and Chesney, with Finny in tow, burst into the dinning room.

"Sebastian/Rosalie, Angela is missing!" said the red-heads to the butler and maid.

"Oh, she said there were some medicinal herbs growing by the fen, she was going to pick them," stated Bard.

"She went to the fen by herself?" questioned Finny, worry evident in his voice.

"When there might really be a demon hound lurking about?" the red-heads questioned. _They're like twins, _Marceline thought idly, despite the sugar and caffeine kick, still not completely awake.

"Why would she be picking herbs at a time like this?"

"It looked like she was worried over how pale you were."

"She did it for me?" Finny turned, and ran off.

"Should we go with him?" questioned Marceline, blinking at the sudden disappearance.

"Let's go, Sebastian," the man in question sighed. "What's wrong with you? Are you a red blooded man or what?" Bard demanded, clenching a fist. "Never mind, let's go girls," nodding to Alexander and Louis, "men. Wheres old man Tanaka at?" Said man man was in a safari outfit, a rifle on his right shoulder, and hopping from foot to foot. "He's on board! Right, let's go people!"

"Yes, sir!" The girls chanted, and ran off.

"Louis, Alexander." Their heads snapped to the right, attention now on the pink haired girl. "Go with them, keep Chesney out of trouble for me," she said with a smirk, mischief evident in her eyes. Not questioning her, thoughts still lingering on what she could be planning, they did as they were manor was now completely quiet from their departure. Upon seeing the look on Marceline's face, Ciel raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's with the look Marcy?" Her eyes snapped to him, falling innocently blank. She stared at him, silently questioning what he meant. Ciel sighed at the response, clearly not getting what he wanted, pushed his chair back, and stood up. "Well Sebastian, what color is _your_ blood? It looks as though we've developed a need to rush. Put on a first rate show for me, Sebastian," he said with a smirk. Turning towards Marceline, he held out a hand and said, "Accompany me to the show milady?" Marceline looked up at him, then at his hand. She held out hers, to meet his, and hesitated. Seeing her hesitation, Ciel grasped the out stretched hand, before she could pull away. Ciel gave a small, reassuring, squeeze, and tugged gently.


	12. One Hell of a Dog III

When it looked like Poor Finny was going to be crushed by the the over-sized paw, Sebastian swooped in and save him!

"Dear me, it seems you're quite good at 'shake hands'." One could tell the hound was struggling to lower it;s paw, to no avail. "Though you are a a bit heavy." Sebastian raised his arm, sending the beast flying backwards, and crashing into an already crumbling wall, destroying it completely.

"Come, this is no time to be romping about." The group that gathered,consisting of Alexander, Bard, Chesney, Finny, Louis, and Mey-Rin, jumped in surprise at the sound of Ciel's voice. They looked back to see Ciel standing next to Marceline, Rosalie not far behind them.

Chesney's eyes lit up as a smile spread across her face. There, stood before her, Ciel Phantimhive was holding Marceline Kingsleigh's hand. _They're soooo cute together! I really do hope they get together, their children would be absolutely adorable. Woah, get a hold of yourself Chesney! He has to sweep her off her feet first. He could come riding up on a pure white stallion and rescue her from-_

"Of coarse not. I shall take care of everything at once." The smoke cleared to reveal the hound sniffing the air. Smirking, Sebastian said,"Smells irresistible doesn't it?" He pulled out a box of dog biscuits from behind his back. "This is what you want, am I right? It's what dogs make a beeline for: Inukko, the treat you want every day."

"You know Sebastian, you sound like you're promoting a product," shouted Rosalie, amusement clear in her voice, a mocking smile spread across her lips. The hound drooled and jumped towards Sebastian.

"The best way to tame a dog is to bend its will and force obedience upon it. In other words, rewards and punishment!" Sebastian jumped into the air, landed on the hounds muzzle and started nibbling on its nose. Most cocked their heads curiously at this, Rosalie immediately went into a fit of giggles. "And then punishment!" He kicked it away. Sebastian held out the box of biscuits, causing hearts to form in the hounds eyes. Then he punched, rubbed its belly, then jumped on it. As Sebastian continued this routine, Rosalie, now on sitting on the ground, desperately failing at trying to contain her laughter, a thought crossed Marceline's mind.

"Well, that's anticlimactic," she spoke aloud. Everyone looked at the pinkette wondering what she meant. Seeing their expression, she quickly elaborated. "That a heel hound can be subdued the same way as a normal dog."

"Hell hound?" questioned Louis, not recognizing the term. Her eyes not leaving the scene before her, she answered.

"A hell hound is a supernatural dog found in folklore. A wide variety of ominous or hellish supernatural dogs occur in mythology around the world, similar to the ubiquitous dragon. Legend has it that if someone where to stare in the eyes, three times or more, said person will definitely die an untimely death. In cultures that associate the afterlife with fire, hell hounds have fire based abilities and appearances They are often assigned to guard the entrances to the world of the dead, such as a graveyard, burial grounds, or undertake other duties related to the afterlife and supernatural. Such as hunting lost souls, or guarding a supernatural treasures. In European legends, seeing a hell hound, or hearing it howl, may be either an omen of death or even a cause of death. Some supernatural dogs were actually believed to be benign. However, encountering one was still considered a sigh of imminent death."

"You really are a know-it-all,"Ciel said. Marceline tore her eyes away from Sebastian, only to glare at the boy beside her.

"That is one smart little girl," Bard said under his breath, to no one in particular. His mind reeling at the sudden influx of information that came spewing out of her mouth. He noted how Alexander, Chesney, Louis, and Rosalie acted as if this was completely normal, not phasing them one bit. Seeing Bard's confused expression, Louis quickly explained.

"Don't worry, Marcy does it all the time, you'll get used to it."

"What spew random bits of information the most educated adults don't even know?" Bard whispered angrily, a confirmation nod from Louis. Bard shook his head, and returned his attention to Sebastian, just in time to see the man hug the hound. Then they went soaring through the air, and came falling back to Earth, head first. As the dust cleared, those watching went to stand near the edge of the gaping left before them.

"Do you think he's dead?" questioned Marceline, voice giving away to her curiosity an lack of concern for the butler. Rosalie shook her head, and restrain hand on her charge. Just in case, for some completely possible reason, the girl fell in.

"What are you doing dawdling for? Get back here this instant!" Ciel ordered.

"Very good, my Lord," called up Sebastian. The ground began shaking, as steam rose out of the, the sound of rushing water could be heard. Everyone backed away instantly.

"I say, where is Sebastian?" questioned Bard, scratching the back of his head.

"Right there," said Rosalie, looking up.

"What a resort needs is a tourist attraction to be its center piece. A way to luxuriate in abundant hot water," said Sebastian as he appeared holding the hound in its human from. "And soothe the fatigue of everyday life. This is what we have here: a hot spring!" He jumped down. landing perfectly in front of everyone. "A Phantomhive butler who can't strike a hot spring or two isn't worth his salt." He scowled as the man in his arms started to lick his face. Alexander huffed, and something along the lines of 'I can do better'. This started a mature squabble between the two. Chesney sighed, walked up between the two arguing me, put a hand on either chest, and pushed.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now pull up your big girl panties, and walk away, with do have impressionable young children here." Alexander huffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh so now you're worried about 'impressionable young children'?" Alexander asked, clearly annoyed. Chesney smiled, and started pushing him back, to stand next to Rosalie.

"Pluto!" cried Angela, suddenly appearing from nowhere. The man, or 'Pluto', jumped out of Sebastian arms, and ran on all fours to said maid. She laughed as he licked her face. Petting his hair, she said, "Good boy. God boy."

A shiver ran Rosalie's spine, disgust clearly written on her face. _Ugh, it had to be a hell hound of things. _Sebastian put a hand on the blonde's shoulder in understanding. Angela explained her story, Rosalie was silently question the maid's sanity the entire time. When Ciel said he would take Pluto with him, let out a cry of sheer joy. Throwing her arms in the air, jumping around, and big smile spread across her face. Sebastian smirked, planning on teasing the blonde, for his punishment.

"What's the matter Rose? Do you not like dogs?

"No." The bluntness of her reply shocked even him. Giving pause on his teasing, he looked at her curiously, hoping she'd pick up on his unasked question. "I like normal animals, such as dogs, cats, even birds, as long as it's _normal._ Not hell hounds, chimeras, or any other demonic, paranormal, or supernatural animals you can possibly think of." Sebastian nodded not really understanding why.

Later that day, they were heading home together. Sebastian, Ciel, Marceline, and Rose in one carriage. Alexander, Chesney, and Mey- Rin in another. Last but no least, Louis, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka, and King, Marceline's dog, was in Finny's lap, in the last. The succession had been traveling for little more than an hour, when Ciel felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over to Marceline's face centimeters away from his own. Ciel's eyes widen in shock, as blush crept across her face. He quickly looked away, trying to straighten out his thoughts. They kept running along the lines of, _her sleeping face is really cute_, and, _she's seems peaceful_. Little Marceline had shifted towards Ciel when she fell asleep, she was turned slightly towards him, and leaning against him. Rosalie turned around and grinned, seeing her charge asleep. A plan already formulating in her head. Remembering her thoughts from this morning, she pressed on, deciding to get answer first, then plan the party.

"Ciel Phantomhive," once she had the boys attention, Rosalie continued,"I don't now what you're doing, or saying to her, but whatever it is, you better be able to keep it. Do you understand me?" Ciel looked at Rosalie, thinking _Haven't we already gone over this? _The boy nodded his head anyway, opening his mouth to say something, before he got interrupted. "Yes, I know we've already been other this, but I haven't Mary sleep this peacefully in _years._ Then you come along, swinging that cane of yours, swaying your hips about." At that last part, he gave her an incredulous look, noting the teasing smile on her face, Ciel merely sighed in annoyance.

"I do _not_ sway my hips." Rosalie held out a finger to quite him. The continued, throwing her hands about as she talked.

"As I was saying, you come along, swinging that cane of yours, swaying your hips about," Ciel huffed,"looking about like you owned the world, and no one could tell you other wise. Now, personally, I thought the two of you would clash, and end up hating each other, but the exact opposite of that happened. Instead you became friends,"Ciel made a move to protest, Rosalie silenced him with a glare. "Don't you _dare_ tell me other wise, I _know_ you consider her a friend, other wise, after my little threat you would have stopped. I repeat, Ciel Phanhomhive, I have no idea what you're doing, but whatever it is please keep it up." Ciel's eye widened slightly at the last statement, expecting _everything but that_. He nodded, to shocked to form words. Rosalie grinned, and perked up.

_AN: To those that read the original version of this chapter, I'm sorry but I'm not going to do the 'birthday chapter'. It's just not coming out as good as I hoped it would. Sorry to those who were looking forward to that. I think I'll be able to work a little bit of CielxMarceline fluff into the next few chapters, and it's got Prince Soma! Definitely looking forward to that._


End file.
